<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good For Each Other by Swim2520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306349">Good For Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520'>Swim2520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nancy Drew (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest 2020, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Carson and Ace talk about Nancy. He thinks they’re good for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ace/Nancy Drew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good For Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry its been so long since I've posted anything. I've had a lot of ideas of drabbles, but I haven't been able to flesh them out the way I wanted.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Mr. D.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carson looked up to see Ace entering his house and hanging up his coat on the coatrack by the door. He had grown to be quite comfortable around the house-probably as a result of Ace spending so much time with Nancy. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Out of all the boys that Nancy could be hanging out with, Carson supposed that Ace was the best one. He was kind, caring, and obviously head over heels with Nancy. But the thing that set him apart from every other boy that Nancy had ever dated was that he never held her back. All the other boys had tried to stop Nancy from solving mysteries while Ace was right by her side solving them. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hey, Ace. Got a break in the case?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not yet. Nancy and I are going over everything we have to see if we can come up with a new angle,” Ace replied. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carson nodded. This latest case had been throwing them all for a loop with its crazy twists and turns combined with the lack of evidence. He knew that they had been pulling late hours in an attempt to secure evidence before the court date which was quickly approaching. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nancy isn’t home right now.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know. She wanted to go chase down a hunch and I wanted to go over some things on her computer.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He supposed that, as a parent, he should have some concerns about a boy hanging out in his nineteen year old daughter’s room unsupervised. But Nancy would ignore him anyway and Carson had to admit that he trusted Ace. He was a good kid (despite that fact that he <em>had</em> broken Carson out of jail by hacking). He apparently loved solving mysteries just as much as Nancy did since they were always solving mysteries together. Carson could trust that she always had someone watching her back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Any idea what the hunch was?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nancy didn’t share much with me before she ran off, but I know that she’ll tell me when she’s ready.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carson smiled at the teenager. When Nancy was growing up, Kate and Carson had struggled with getting her to open up about her feelings (or hunches). They learned that, as smart as she was, Nancy needed more time than others to process her emotions and someone that she trusted to listen to her when she was ready. Kate had usually been that someone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As much as Carson wished that Nancy would open up to him more, he was thankful that she was at least opening up to Ace. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And besides opening up to Ace, Carson had also observed that Nancy seemed a little more care-free lately, in a way that she hadn’t been before Kate and finding out the truth of her parentage. She was smiling more, laughing more, and generally just seemed to be more <em>content</em> with life, which was all Carson could ask for. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He had not known Ace very well before he and Nancy started spending time together, but Carson had known that Ace was a smart kid who was always looking for a challenge (ironically, so was Nancy). He had never received the opportunity to challenge himself as much as solving mysteries with Nancy did. Carson genuinely liked Ace and was happy that he had found something to be passionate about (even if it meant following his daughter headfirst into danger). </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Sensing that their conversation was nearing its end, Ace started moving towards the stairs. Before he could get to the first step, Carson said, “Thank you, Ace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ace, being the observant young man that he was, nodded as he read between the lines. Carson was not just thanking him for always having Nancy’s back. He was thanking him for loving Nancy as much as he did. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t have to thank me, Mr. D. Falling in love with Nancy wasn’t my decision. It just kind of happened on its own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Many boys have fallen in love with my daughter, Ace. You are the only one who stayed after realizing that <em>being</em> in love with Nancy is much harder than <em>falling</em> in love with her.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Carson knew that firsthand. He had fallen head over heels in love the first time he met Kate. He had known then that he would do anything to go on a date with her. But the strong foundation they had built their family on had not been easy. It had taken some serious work-on both sides-to get to where they were when Nancy came along. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He also knew that Nancy wasn’t the easiest person to handle sometimes. She was single-minded, relentless, and always preoccupied with one mystery or another. Nancy was able to process facts faster than most people were able to think them, which made it difficult to keep up with her. Ace seemed to have no problem keeping up with her. For the first time, she had a partner.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Ace shrugged in response. “Nancy did the same thing for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Either way, <em>thank you</em>.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>